Many families have shower rooms, but do not have a bathtub. Therefore, family members cannot enjoy the benefit of a hot bath, such as releasing tiredness, improving blood circulation, easing back and muscle pain, etc. Many families have a bathtub, but they still cannot enjoy the benefit of a hot bath. This is caused by needing large amount hot water to fill up the bathtub. It wastes water and energy and it is not satisfied the principle of environment protection.
The purpose of present invention is to provide people a water and energy saving portable bathtub. Which can be easily used in a small shower room or in a bathtub with reasonable hot water for a hot bath. Thus, when people want to takes a hot bath, they still can save water and energy. After finishing the hot bath, the used water in the water and energy saving portable bathtub can be easily emptied or drained, and the bathtub can be moved to a storage easily. Since it is easy to carry and can save water and energy, the water and energy saving portable bathtub also can be used for outdoor bath. The water and energy saving portable bathtub of the present invention provides people a saving and convenient way for taking a hot bath with a reasonable amount hot water. Which is benefit in water saving and environment protection.